


Shadow's Secret

by yvngamelia



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Shadow, Herm, M/M, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Shadow uke, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, Sonic seme, Top Sonic, shadow the hedgehog - Freeform, wattpad, wattpad stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvngamelia/pseuds/yvngamelia
Summary: Shadow The Hedgehog. The ultimate lifeform. The toughest most baddest and sinister hedgehog in mobius. But, he has a secret that his blue rival will soon find out about and maybe ruin his image to the world. What will happen between these two rivals after the secret is out? What will happen to Shadow?DISCLAIMERS:* All characters wear clothes.* Set after the events of Sonic Forces.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter I

The day the resistance won the battle against Eggman and Infinite.

The day of victory

The day of celebration.

A bad day for a certain ebony hedgehog.

• • •

Once Infinite was defeated, our heroes were celebrating at their base. Everyone was enjoying each other's company. Silver, Charmy, Vector, and Espio were dancing holding their red plastic cups full of alcohol. Amy and Rouge were lounging on the love seat drinking wine out of their glasses. Knuckles and Sonic were just leaning against the bar counter, talking about whoever would win in a fight. And then there was Shadow.

Shadow was leaning against the wall towards the corner of the room. The ebony hedgie just had a small glass full of whiskey. He had his arms crossed as well, trying to look his normal self. But, the hedgie was thinking. Thinking hard. He had a secret that no one knew, not even his best friend Rouge. Shadow told the bat everything. She was like a sister to him.

But this secret was personal.

Shadow sighed as he finally cut out of his thoughts. He chugged the whole glass filled with whiskey down and set the empty glass down on a small table that was nearby.

Sonic snapped out of his conversation with the red echidna and looked over at the crimson streaked hedgehog. Shadow started walking towards the exit, looking down, seeming to be back in his thoughts. Sonic tilted his head in confusion and walked away from the echidna who was still trying to talk to him and started calling for the blue blur to come back, but alas Sonic acted like he wasn't there. He wanted to know what was going on with his ebony rival.

Shadow continued to walk out towards the door until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder to see the blue hero. Shadow's ears perked up as he saw Sonic's worried face.

"You okay Shads?" Sonic said with a worried tone; "You seem a little sad tonight. You should be celebrating! We finally defeated Infinite!"

Shadow only looked back down at the floor. "It's nothing faker, just a little tired is all."

Sonic's smile appeared to creep back onto his face after hearing what his ebony counterpart said, "Well you should get some rest then bud. You deserve it" Sonic said giving his iconic thumbs up to Shadow and gave also his so iconic wink.

Shadow blushed a faded pink, nodded, then started walking to his quarters. He was sore from the fight and was having stomach cramps. The hedgie finally walked through his doorway and closed the door. He collapsed onto the bed with a grunt which followed with a sigh of relief. It felt so good to lay down in his comfy bed. He hugged one of his pillows and nuzzled his nose into it.

It was late. Well, too late for the Ultimate Lifeform. It was only 10 o'clock at night and he was completely exhausted. He wasn't tired from the fight, it was actually from all the thinking he's been doing. The ebony hedgie was thinking if he should tell people about his secret. Well, the closest people he knew, which would be Rouge, Silver, and the faker...

Shadow took a deep breath in and let it out slowly as he lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. His thoughts were overwhelming him lately and he didn't know why. It never really bothered him before, not like this.

The hedgie then sat up to take his shirt off, and then his shoes, and then his pants, where he only lay in his underwear, socks, and some medical bandages around his chest to cover up his breasts.

Shadow looked and saw his reflection from the mirror across from the edge of his bed. He sighed at what he saw, he hated his body. He hated being this way. He hated being this way and not telling anyone about it either. No one has any idea about the real Shadow.

The crimson streaked hedgie then laid back down and resumed looking up at the ceiling. His thoughts were racing through his head probably faster than he can run. He couldn't decipher any of his thoughts the way they were right now. He felt awful. He has kept this secret away from his friends for the whole time they knew him. He felt so bad, especially for Rouge, which knew everything and probably more about the hedgehog. But not this.

"God I hate my life..."

\---------------------------

Sorry for the small chapter! I just wanted to do chapter 2, hopefully, it would be better! If you read this so far, thank you! Send me some feedback please so I can improve the quality of my work for you all!


	2. Chapter II

It was the next day. All the heroes were cleaning last night's mess. Except for Shadow. He was still sleeping in his bed, enjoying the comfort of the clean and warm blankets. The blanket that was on top of him was only pulled up to the top of where his collarbone was.

There was a knock on the door. A cheery voice came from the other side of the door; "Hey Shads! I was uh- coming to come up and check up on you. It's already-" Sonic looked down at his wristwatch, "-12 p.m.!"

Sonic waited for an answer, but there was none. He then went to turn the doorknob and when he did, the door was unlocked. He slowly creaked it open and peeked through the crack that he made.

There Shadow was, sleeping like a log.

Sonic gently smiled to himself, then he noticed a little piece of Shadow's bandages poking out of the blanket. The blue hero then opened the door enough to walk through, then walked up to Shadow's bed. He looked closer at the bandage and tilted his head, "What's that for?" He whispered to himself.

Shadow then moved a little, making Sonic jump a bit. But luckily the ebony hedgie only turned to lay on his side. Since he did this, Sonic got a better view of the bandages on his rival's back. He saw a clip that kept them intact and around the smaller hedgie's chest.

"Hey, Sonic! Where are you?! You need to start actually helping us you know!" Sonic heard a certain echidna's voice yell out for the blue blur.

This made Sonic jump again and look towards the door, then back at his rival sleeping. He noticed how long and soft looking his quills looked. He even saw how long his eyelashes were and how fluffy his ears were. The azure hedgie has never been this close to Shadow without the smaller hedgie hitting him or getting mad at him.

Sonic then smiled at this and walked out the door, closing it quietly. He walked towards where he heard Knuckles' voice was coming from. Once Sonic found him, the crimson echidna threw a broom and dustpan, and thankfully for Sonic's quick reflexes, he caught it with ease.

"Now Sonic, help clean up!" The echidna demanded.

Sonic shrugged at this and started doing what he was told, "Alright Alright don't get your blood pressure up, old man."

Knuckles growled at this, "I am not old!"

"Oh yeah, right, you're ancient" The blue blur smirked as Knuckles got even madder.

Thankfully there was no fight because Rouge jumped in just in time, "Okay boys, you two behave now! You both are so immature..." The white bat said as she facepalmed.

The two males grunted and continued cleaning up the mess from the night before. Thankfully Tails wasn't around for it the last night since he was too young for drinking or partying. He was in his shop working on the Tornado since it accumulated some damage during the fights they had with Infinite and Eggman.

• • •

Shadow finally woke up an hour later. He sat up from his bed, stretching and letting out a big yawn. He slept so well. He looked out the window and then at the alarm clock he had on the side table. he saw that it was almost 2 p.m. and his eyes widened. He slept in so late!

Shadow quickly stood up and grabbed his shirt and pants and put them on fast. He then grabbed his iconic shoes and slipped them on and made his way out the door. He saw the hallway was empty so he started to walk to the main lounge room. Shadow left his room so fast, he didn't even brush his quills and his fur.

Once the ebony hedgie made it to the lounging room, he saw Tails and Knuckles playing air-hockey with Sonic watching closely, Amy and Rouge gossiping, and the other boys just hanging out.

Once the smaller hedgie walked into the room, Sonic looked up and saw his ebony counterpart.

"Hey, Shads! Wanna play a game of air-hockey?" Sonic said in his usual playful tone. He wanted to act like he didn't see what Shadow was wearing to bed last night, to respect his privacy.

Shadow walked over, but shook his head softly, "No I don't feel like playing right now."

Sonic kept on smiling and nodded in understanding.

Tails then made a goal and smiled, "Hah! I won! Now you have to go buy me some ice cream!"

Knuckles angrily growled, "What?! I want a rematch!"

Sonic butted in, "Knux, you said that 6 games ago, just get the kid some ice cream," The azure hero said, chuckling.

Shadow smiled a bit at this but realized that he was and then quickly stopped, but Sonic noticed this.

"Hey, I saw that," Sonic said with a big smile, looking down at the smaller hedgehog.

"S-Saw what?" Shadow said with a slight blush, but Sonic just chuckled more.

"Nothing Shad," He said with a soft tone and with a chuckle.

Shadow then quietly gulped and looked away. He then walked over to sit on one of the bean bag chairs that were sitting on the floor. He laid back in said chair and closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled. Sonic was watching this and started to wag his tail slightly.

Dang, Shadow is changing...

Shadow then opened his eyes again and looked over at his rival, which made Sonic quickly look away and made his tail as stiff as a board.

That faker has been acting a little weird lately...

Shadow then yawned and stretched out his arms. He was still obviously tired and Sonic saw this. The ebony hedgie then sat back up and walked towards the door. Then Sonic saw it.

Sonic's eyes widened as he looked over at his rival's ass. There was a spot of blood on the back of his pants just a bit underneath his tail.

Sonic thought that he needed to tell the ebony hedgehog but he didn't want to embarrass him in front of everybody else.

Sonic quickly walked over to Shadow just before he was gonna leave and put his mouth close to the smaller hedgie's ear; "Shad, there's a little bit of blood on the back of your pants," Sonic said quietly, not a whisper though.

Shadow's tail went straight up at this and his eyes went wide as well. Shadow quickly tried his best to look at his butt and the faker was right, there was blood.

Goddamnit, it's that time of the month...! Shadow yelled in his thoughts.

Sonic watched as Shadow ran to his room.

There's definitely something going on with Shadow...


	3. Chapter III

Shadow was running through the halls trying to get to his room. The ebony hedgehog continued running even though he kept bumping into people along the way. He didn't care though since he didn't want anyone to see the spot of blood on his behind.

Once Shadow got to his room, he slammed the door and ran into his bathroom. He quickly took his pants off and crouched down to open the cabinets underneath the sink. Once he opened them he quickly started to go through everything he had in there to find a pad.

There was only one left.

"F-Fuuuck... I have to go to the store..."

Shadow grabbed the pad and growled at himself in anger.

"I guess this is what I get for not stocking up..."

• • •

The ebony hedgie just got out of the shower. He had a towel wrapped around his torso so it covered parts of his body that mattered. His quills were still a little soaked and were dripping water off the tips of them.

He walked over to his dresser and grabbed some underwear and a clean binder for his breasts. He placed the two items onto his bed and went back into the bathroom to get his pad.

Sonic's POV

I was walking up to Shadow's door since he ran off of what I said. I wanted to apologize just in case I said something wrong.

I knocked but I barely touched the door and the door cracked open. The door looked broken, maybe that what the loud bang was from earlier.

I walked in and looked around. I looked over at the bedroom and saw a pair of underwear and those weird bandages I saw earlier on Shadow when he was sleeping. I continued to walk over to the bedroom door and I saw Shadow walking out of the bathroom, naked but only a towel was covering him.

Narrator's POV

The ebony hedgie was walking out of the bathroom, holding the towel together at his chest with one hand, a pad in the other. He then looked up to meet the gaze of two emerald green eyes.

Shadow's own ruby red eyes widened. He stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at the blue hedgehog while the other stared back, with a slight nose bleed.

Finally, Sonic broke the silence, "S-Shadow! I-I'm so s-s-sorry! I just wanted to come a-apologize for earlier!"

Shadow finally snapped to reality as well glared at him with his fangs bared. He then let out a growl, "Well next time, KNOCK!"

"I did Shadow but your door is broken!" The azure blur said trying to defend himself.

Shadow started to calm down then let out a sigh.

"Get out of my room."

Sonic nodded and quickly ran out of the bedroom and closed the door.

Shadow sighed once again and took off the towel. He then grabbed his underwear and put them on right after he put the pad on. He then put the binder on and grabbed a shirt that was a little too big for him and some sweats and put those on as well.

The ebony hedgie then walked out of his bedroom to find Sonic sitting on the couch in the living room area. Sonic looked over at Shadow with a small blush and a trickle of blood dripping out of his nose.

"So, what did you see?" Shadow said with a raised brow.

"U-Uhh not really anything..." Sonic said looking down at the floor as his blush started to reappear.

Shadow then grunted and then started to think, it was time to let his secret out.

"Sonic I need to tell you something"

Shadow then sat down next to him on the couch while the azure hedgie looked up at his rival.

"I've had this secret for a long time and... I think I should finally get this out of my system..."

Sonic then started to get interested and made eye contact with the crimson streaked hedgehog.

"Sonic. I-I'm actually not really a boy... but I am actually a h-hermaphrodite..." Shadow then looked down, feeling ashamed. "I've never told you this before because I thought you wouldn't see me the same or would be ashamed of me and would make fun of me-"

Shadow then got caught off by Sonic's lips meeting his own in a kiss.

The ebony hedgehog had his eyes widened in surprise at first, but then slowly closed his eyes as he started to kiss back.

A whole minute passed but to the two hedgehogs, it seemed like hours. They then let go of each other as both as they both panted for breath with their tongues sticking out of their mouths, leaving a trail of saliva connecting their tongues.

Shadow was blushing hard and then he realized what happened and not long after, so did Sonic. The azure hedgehog then panicked a little;

"Oh my god, Shadow! I'm so sorry...!" Sonic said as he had both of his hands hiding his now tomato red face as he faced his head down.

Shadow looked away as well. "C-Can you keep this between us?"

Sonic then looked over as the blushing ebony hedgehog and nodded and gave a smile, "Of course Shadow! Anything for a... friend?"

Shadow smirked, gave a soft chuckle, and licked his new lover's cheek. "We'll see."


	4. Chapter IV

It was now the next day and the gang was going out to dinner for another celebration. They were going to a fancy restaurant right dab in the middle of Mobius.

Everyone was already there; Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Blaze, etc...

Everyone except for Sonic and Tails...

"Sonic! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Tails shouted.

The young genius kitsune was already dressed up in his tuxedo, waiting at the door, impatiently tapping his foot and looking at his wristwatch.

"Ok ok! I'm almost ready!" Yelled the cobalt hedgehog, running down the stairs, and eventually tripping on the last step and falling onto his side. Tails just facepalmed.

"D-Do I look okay?" Sonic said nervously as he stood back up on his feet. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red bowtie with the red handkerchief in the pocket on the left side of his chest.

"Yes, Sonic you look great! Now can we go?"

"O-Of course!"

And with that, the two 'brothers' walked out the door, locking it behind him.

~Later~

The blue hedgehog and the kitsune walked into the restaurant and told the receptionist they have friends waiting for them inside. They walked in and Sonic's jaw seemed to drop.

There was Shadow, sitting next to Rouge, his quills seemed to be shining but were in a high ponytail. He was wearing a baggy navy blue shirt with dark grey skinny jeans, which seemed to hug every feminine curve the ebony hedgie had.

Sonic gulped and made his way over to their table with Tails.

"Hey everyone!" Tails said with a smile to his friends as he sat down.

The only available seat for Sonic was right next to Shadow. The smaller hedgie noticed this too and he blushed.

Rouge saw this and giggled. She knew about everything that happened between her best friend and his blue 'rival', so she purposely had a seat empty for Sonic right next to Shadow.

The blue blur sat down in his seat with a big red blush on his muzzle.

"H-Hi Shadow... Um, you l-look great this evening" Sonic said nervously but with a gentle smile.

Shadow opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Rouge then gave him a little nudge on his arm and he snapped back to reality,

"O-Oh um thanks Sonic. You look great as well" the smaller hedgie said with an awkward smile.

Sonic smiled even more at this compliment he got from his secret lover. They weren't really lovers yet but they knew the love the other had for each other but they were still awkward since they weren't used to being this close at all. They were always rivals, the only time when they saw each other was for a race or a fight. But never for the reasons they are together now.

They both looked down at the table and just stayed quiet.

All of a sudden, Knuckles stood up, held up a champagne glass, and tapped it softly a couple of times to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up everyone!" The red echidna started, "I would like to thank everyone who helped make Eggman's defeat possible! And with that, I would like to make a toast, to the resistance! And especially Sonic. He's the one who made this all possible and gave us hope!"

Everyone at the table clapped and everyone looked over at Sonic. With all eyes on him, he rubbed the back of his head and gave his iconic smile, "It was nothing!"

Sonic then stood up and grabbed his champagne glass and raised it up.

"My toast goes out to all my allies and my friends that helped and risked their lives in this war. This toast also goes to someone that I would have never have done this without him. And his name is Shadow The Hedgehog!"

Sonic looked down at the smaller hedgie still sitting down. The ebony one looked up at him with wide eyes.

Sonic then gently grabbed Shadow's hand and helped him stand up.

"Without the help of this brave hedgehog, we probably wouldn't have won. And with that," Sonic raised Shadow's hand up, along with raising his glass even higher, "a toast!"

Everyone else raised their glasses up and took a sip of their champagne. Sonic drank his whole glass and both him and Shadow sat down in their chairs.

~One Hour Later~

Everyone had already left after they finished eating but Sonic and Shadow wanted to stay.

Why you may ask?

Because they were getting straight pounded.

The cobalt and the ebony hedgie were both laughing together, both with a champagne glass in their hand. They probably drank two bottles each and they weren't even keeping track of time until Sonic felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Sonic growled because he was wondering who would disturb his and Shadow's fun time together. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and saw it was Amy and he growled even louder, not even bothering to actually read the message, then he saw what time it was.

"Uh Shads, you think we should -hic- go to my place...?" Sonic managed to say in between his hiccups. "It's already -hic- 1 o'clock in the morning."

Shadow was fighting to stay still in his chair, his body gently swaying side to side from all the alcohol he drank. He tried to say something but all that came out of his mouth was mumbling. He did notice this and just nodded.

Sonic smirked and put his phone back in his pocket. He stood up and helped the smaller hedgehog up as well. He then left a one hundred dollar bill on the table for all the champagne and grabbed Shadow bridal style and walked out of the restaurant.

Sonic could've ran home but he was way too drunk to even just walk straight. But, luckily he could still safely hold Shadow in his arms.

After a few minutes of walking, the two hedgehogs finally got to Sonic's mansion. Once they walked inside, they were greeted by a butler. The butler asked if they needed anything but Sonic only shook his head and made his way upstairs to the third and last floor of his mansion which is where his massive bedroom is located. Afterward, the butler closed the giant front door.

Once Sonic reached his bedroom, he entered the doorway and close the door behind him with his foot. The blue blur gently laid the ebony hedgie on the silk blankets of Sonic's bed. Shadow gave his drunk lover a big smirk.

Sonic smiled clumsily and went over and locked the door and came back and crawled onto the bed. Shadow was on his back and Sonic spread her legs and got between them. As the blue blur did this, he pinned the smaller hedgehog down but putting his hands on the bed to the side of her arms.

Shadow gave her lover a chuckle.

"I love being dominated..." The ebony hedgie drunkenly said.

"Good." Sonic said with a deep tone, starting to unbutton his tuxedo shirt.

Shadow's face got even redder than before because of what his newfound lover was doing.

Sonic enjoyed this reaction he was getting from the smaller hedgie and he started to bite and suck on his neck, making a mark that showed Shadow was taken and was his.

Shadow gave a quiet moan when Sonic did this. He was feeling hot.

Sonic sat up and started to take Shadow's baggy shirt off, revealing the bandages that held his breasts down. The blue blur chuckles and ripped off his bandages, making his breasts bounce out, making Sonic's tail wag fast.

Shadow took the hair tie out of his quills, his ponytail going back to being his iconic upward quills. Sonic then took his own shirt off and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

Sonic's face was as red as Shadow's stripes, "oh this is going to be fun."

~~~

Heyo Hej Hej! I finally uploaded a chapter to this story so I hope y'all enjoyed it! I wanted to know if you guys want an actual smut scene or not? If not I'll just skip it since I'm not good at writing lol. But just let me know in the comments!


	5. Chapter V

Sonic's tail was wagging fast because of the excitement he is experiencing. The blue blur has always been attracted to Shadow even before he found out about his secret. And also the alcohol was still affecting the two hedgies' minds.

The smaller hedgie was begging for his much bigger counterpart to be inside him, the only noises leaving his mouth at the moment were his whimpers and whines.

Sonic's heart felt like it was going to jump right out of his chest by hearing the noises coming out of his 'rival', which he thought could never make these kinds of noises.

The blue hedgie started to unzip Shadow's jeans. Once he completed that task, he pulled the small hedgehog's pants down and pulled them completely off, continuing to toss them away. Sonic saw Shadow in maroon colored panties. The blue blur smirked and quickly took those off and discarded them as well.

Shadow was currently already a hot mess from just Sonic taking his clothes off. He was a virgin so he couldn't wait to feel something inside his tight hole.

The ebony hedgie was now completely naked, with Sonic only having his boxers and his unbuttoned pants on. Sonic knew about his new lover's secret, but what he didn't expect is that Shadow had a vagina!

Sonic was shocked at first but shook it off and smirked. Shadow whimpered even louder as his lover started to bite on his neck hard enough to draw blood, but it was so pleasurable to Shadow.

"N-Nggh... Sonic..." Shadow gasped as Sonic made another hickey on the other side of his neck, "S-Stop teasing me... Fuck me now, please..."

Sonic just chuckled in response. He liked it when Shadow begged. So, he decided to just tease him more. And with that, the blue hedgie pulled his member out of his boxers and positioned it at the smaller one's opening. Instead of starting to go inside, he just slapped his member on his lover's clit, teasing the small one.

Shadow started to whimper with a little growl, he just wanted Sonic inside of him.

"Mmm... Sonikku stop teasing me! Just fuck me already!" Shadow yelled out with a hint of a moan in his voice.

Sonic chuckled again and put his tip in just to pull it back out, repeating this process, making Shadow get angrier.

Shadow was now just growling, "Grrr... Fuck me hedgehog! Now!"

Sonic growled back in dominance and shoved his whole member inside Shadow's tight hole, making him scream,

"A-Ahh! Y-Yes!" Shadow moaned out, "T-That feels g-good!"

"Hehe... You think that feels good?" Sonic said as he pulled out and thrust back in, fast and hard.

Shadow screamed out again. This felt like heaven to him. He could feel Sonic's huge member throbbing as his thrusts got slowly faster and harder as time went on.

All of a sudden, Shadow screamed out and tears started to come out of his ruby-red eyes. Sonic stopped his thrusting and tilted his head at his lover.

When Sonic stopped, Shadow looked up at his lover with a glazed over look. The blue hedgie knew what face meant, which made him thrust in that same spot he thrust in before which made Shadow scream out again.

"Ok, so that's the spot," Sonic said, proud of his discovery.

Sonic began pounding hard and fast into Shadow, continuously hitting the crimson streaked hedgehog's sweet spot.

Shadow was screaming in pure pleasure. He still felt a little pain from Sonic not letting Shadow get used to the blue hero's size, but the smaller hedgie still loved it. He couldn't control himself anymore as Sonic started to speed up his thrusts.

"I think... I'm going to c-cum..." Sonic managed to speak out between his panting.

"F-Fill me up F-Faker..!" Shadow moaned out, tongue sticking out.

Sonic sped up his thrusts even more as he got closer to climax. He couldn't take how sexy Shadow looked right now. The smaller hedgie clawed the sheets that were underneath him. And with that, Sonic buried his face into the ebony one's neck while closing his eyes, reaching his climax. He gave one more thrust and went as deep as he could, cumming into Shadow's womb, making Shadow moan out and close his eyes tight..

"F-Fuuuucckkkk...." Sonic managed to moan softly while licking one of the hickeys on Shadow's neck. Shadow shivered at this and licked Sonic's ear.

The cobalt hedgehog pulled out and collapsed next to Shadow and immediately passed out. He was completely drained.

Shadow was just panting and watched as his lover's cum was slowly dripping out of his entrance.

After a few minutes, the ebony hedgehog finally passed out from exhaustion and the after feeling of what just happened to him, which was pain. Around his hole was bruised and there was blood dripping out with the sperm.

Shadow cuddled into the blankets as he continued to sleep.

~~~~~~~

Ok guys that was the smut! Let me know if you liked it, like I said, I'm not that good at writing and I'm definitely not good at writing smuts but it's ok lol. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter VI

The morning came, Sonic still was sleeping, but Shadow was slowly waking up.

The ebony hedgie slowly opened his eyes and groaned. He held his head in one of his hands and winced.

"Goddamn... what happened last night..?" Shadow started to stand up, but his legs gave out, and he fell back onto the bed. He could feel everything. "What the hell!?"

Shadow then glanced around the room, noticing it wasn't his own. He then looked over and saw Sonic sleeping on the opposite side of the bed. Everything started to piece together when he looked at himself, which he was completely naked.

"Oh, no..." Shadow said with widened eyes.

After Shadow's discovery, he could hear Sonic groan and flip over onto his side, so he was facing the ebony one.

"Good morning Shads..." Sonic said in a sleepy tone, eyes still closed.

Shadow slowly looked over at the blue blur and gulped. He then stood up with the help of the nightstand to the side of the big king-sized bed.

Sonic's eyes then opened, "Shadow? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? We had sex last night!" The crimson streaked hedgehog exclaimed.

"So?"

"SO?! IS THIS NOT A BIG DEAL TO YOU!?"

Sonic groaned as Shadow yelled, definitely not helping the giant headache he had because of his apparent hangover.

"Goddamnit Faker... how could we have let each other do this..." Shadow exclaimed, placing the palm of his hand on his forehead.

The night before was a giant blur, but it was obvious what had happened. Shadow's quills were a mess, and his clothes were thrown to the floor away along with Sonic's. Sonic had claw marks all along his back and hickeys all over his neck. The crimson streaked hedgie also had matching hickeys on his neck as well as his collarbone area and inner thighs.

They both stared at each other with unsureness in their eye, waiting for the other to finally speak up.

"Shadow, I'm so sorry. I can't believe we got that shitfaced last night and I never thought we would do that." Sonic started.

"It's fine, Sonic, I just... I have to go..." The ebony hedgie stated, standing up and collected his clothes and putting them on, one by one.

"Shadow I said I'm sorry I-I'll make it up to you, I-I swear-!"

The blue blur got cut off by Shadow slamming the door of the room while leaving. Sonic just let out a sigh and laid his sore body back down.

"I'm fucked."

\-------------

The next day came along, and Shadow was driving his luxurious car to the local pharmacy. He was on his way to get a "morning after" pill. He wasn't sure he needed it, but he was getting one just in case.

As he was getting closer to the store, he just couldn't stop thinking about what happened between him and the blue hero the night before.

The memories were finally flooding back into his head, actually remembering what happened between him and his 'rival'. He was remembering all the movements the blue blur was doing, all the sounds, the feeling, everything. Shadow was so lost in his thought; he didn't realize he had arrived at the pharmacy.

He parked in the farthest parking spot, hoping no one will notice him. The ebony hedgie put his car in neutral, put the emergency brake on, and turned the key off. He just sat there for a minute and sighed, not wanting to go in just in case someone were to recognize him and his reputation would be ruined.

The hedgie started to look around his car, loving that he had 5% tint all around, no one being able to look in at all. He soon found an oversized black hoodie in his back seat. He reached into the back seat and grabbed it.

The small hedgie rummaged through the middle console and grabbed a hair-tie, putting his quills into a ponytail, then equipping the hoodie, putting the hood on and shoving his ponytail into it. He then grabbed a pair of sunglasses that made it to where no one could see his eyes.

Shadow took one last look in the shade visor mirror, then took a deep breath. After he was sure enough he was ready, he opened the door of the car, and stepped out. Luckily this pharmacy was pretty empty, so he didn't have to worry too much about getting noticed.

He started to walk towards the door, keeping his head down and his hands in his hoodie's pocket.

Once he walked in, he took a glance up to read the signs on top of the aisles, finding what he was looking for and started walking to his desired aisle.

Once he got into that aisle, there was someone whom he recognized, and that person was a pink hedgehog.

Amy Rose.

"Oh! Shadow! Is that you?"

'Fuck...'

"Amy? What are you doing here?" Shadow asked, keeping his voice down and walking up to her.

"Oh just getting some things for Cream, she told me to pick it up for her because she's too scared to do it on her own."

"Yeah, sounds like Cream."

"So Shadow, what about you? Do you have a special lady?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Then, why are you here?"

"O-Oh.. um. Just getting something for Rouge, that's all."

Shadow started to reach for the Plan B pill and grabbed it quickly.

"What really? I thought she was on vacation."

"O-Oh U-um yeah she was... she just got back..."

Shadow did not want this pesky pink rodent to know that this pill was for him. And if she did know, she didn't want him to know who was responsible for this in the first place. He also hoped she wouldn't get murdered by Rouge for telling Amy that this Plan B pill was for her.

"Oh! Well, I should go visit her then-"

"N-No! I mean, she hasn't been feeling good y'know, and she doesn't want any company."

"Oh? Really? Well, I hope she feels better soon."

"Yeah, I'm sure she will..." Shadow looked up to see another female walking into the aisle, and he did not want to be seen by anyone else. "Well, Amy, it was nice seeing you, but I gotta go!"

Amy didn't even get a chance to say her farewells; Shadow was already gone and speed walking to the checkout counter.

The ebony hedgie out the pill on the counter along with the $50 that was needed to buy it.

The cashier scanned and grabbed the money,

"Your change will be-"

"Just keep the change..." Shadow interrupted him, grabbing the box, then walking out of the store.

Once Shadow finally got to his car, he quickly got in, tossing the small box onto the passenger seat, and closed the door. He let out a big breath of relief. He then took off the glasses and the hoodie he had on and tossed them into the back seat.

"What a day..." Shadow said out loud to himself and inserted the key into the ignition and proceeded to turn it, his car roaring to life.

Once the ebony hedgie was situated in his seat and put on his seatbelt, he undid the emergency brake and put his car into first gear, and proceeded to speed off out of the parking lot.

The crimson streaked hedgehog's ride home was silent; the only thing that he could hear was his thoughts, his loud car being muffled by them. All he could do is remember all the things that happened between him and his blue counterpart. He couldn't believe that this happened, and what if Sonic leaks this information to the media or G.U.N.? He would be ruined.

He needed to talk about this to someone, but Rouge was actually on vacation with an old friend of hers in Paris. He couldn't bother the bat on her time off from work.

Shadow let out a sigh and was pulling into his driveway. He put his car in neutral and put the emergency brake on, then turning off his car. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and was just about to reach for the handle on his car door until he noticed a blue hedgehog sitting on a bench that was on his front porch.

"Shit... why is he here?" Shadow quietly said to himself.

Shadow took a minute until he finally grabbed the small box containing the pill and opened the door.

Sonic's ears perked up as he snapped out of his thoughts. He quickly stood up as his smaller counterpart was closing his car door.

"Hey, Shads!" Sonic said as he walked a couple of steps away from the bench. Shadow was walking up onto his porch, looking for his house key.

The blue hero finally noticed the box in Shadow's offhand,

"What's that for?"

"None of your concern hedgehog."

"C'mon, what is iiiiittttt..."

"It's nothing I said. If you came here just to be nosey about everything, then feel free to leave."

"No, it's not like that. Look. I just want to say I'm so sorry about last night. I just wanted to come here and tell you that I hope we can forget about it and move on with our li-"

"Forget about it?!" Shadow yelled as he stopped midway into unlocking the door to glare at his taller counterpart, "How am I supposed to forget about that?"

Sonic gulped and sighed, knowing what was to come after he said that.

"Yes we were drunk, but it shouldn't have happened at all! I can't believe this... I can't believe you Sonic. I thought you were better than that."

Shadow looked down at the doorknob, finishing unlocking it, and then walking in.

"Shadow I-"

Sonic was interrupted with a door slamming on his face.

"love you..."


End file.
